Such a mystery
by minatsuki heartnet
Summary: Mungkin dewi fortuna tak berpihak sepenuhnya kepadaku. Setelah keberhasilanku mendapat izin ini aku harus menghadapi kesialan, bertemu dengan seorang blakclist./cara dia mengungkapkan perasaanya membuatku sedikit tertarik.  for GHARALS event n gaara b'day


**Such a mystery**

**Disclaimer** : yang pasti bukan aku. Kalau aku pasti tokoh utamanya bukan naruto. Tapi, abang gaaraku tercinta.. *ditimpuk masashi kishimoto*.

Such a mistery cameron mitchell

**Genre :** romance

**Pair **: Gaahina

**Warning** : au, ooc, typo-maybe, gaje, abal, cerita gak sesuai ama judul, non-detail dll

* * *

><p>Akhirnya di sinilah aku, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha, sendiri, tanpa ada yang menemani, menjaga maupun mengawal. Suatu yang langka bukan mengingat jika kau adalah seorang putri dari seorang ayah dan kakak over-protective. Setelah mengeluarkan berbagai jurus mulai dari puppy eyes, merengek, merintih, mogok makan, mejo, dan lain-lain akhirnya dengan berbangga hati aku menerima lampu hijau ini. Menikmati kesendirian di hari libur, tanpa ada pandangan menusuk yang senantiasa mengekor di belakangku jika ada orang asing terutama pria yang melirik maupun berusaha mendekatiku. Ini sungguh menyenangkan.<p>

Aku memakai baju terusan di bawah lutut berlengan panjang sewarna dengan rambut indigoku, serta dengan beludru yang menghiasi ujung lengan dan bajuku berwarna perak seperti mataku. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai dan kakiku di hiasi dengan pantofel berwarna hitam. Manis bukan, dengan penampilan seperti ini pasti banyak pria yang tertarik padaku. Pikiranku melayang ke berbagai adegan yang kerap mucul di komik serial cantik dan drama-drama. Mungkinkah aku akan mendapat pengalaman seperti itu di saat perdana aku berjalan sendirian. Aku terkikik kecil dengan imajinasiku yang aneh. Tapi, bukan itu prioritas utamaku hingga membuatku nekat mengambil kesempatan yang kemungkinan terjadinya 20% ini.

Ku langkahkan kaki mengitari rak-rak penuh buku yang setinggi badanku. Bola mataku berpindah-pindah dari satu buku ke buku lainnya. Ya, inilah prioritas utamaku tentu saja pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku incaranku. Seandainya aku pergi bersama ayah dan kakakku tidak mungkin aku bisa berlama-lama di toko buku ini tuk sekedar membaca buku gratis atau mencari buku baru. Pasti aku segera di tarik untuk pulang atau pergi ke tempat lainnya.

Kuhirup nafasku panjang menikmati wangi kertas hasil olahan pohon dengan tinta yang menodainya. Tanganku terus meraba-raba mencari buku yang aku incar. Hingga tanpa sadar aku memegang sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan putih. Pergerakanku terhenti, wajahku yang masih menunduk mulai megeluarkan semburat merah. Oh, apakah semua ini betul terjadi? Sebuah adegan yang hampir sering menjadi ide utama dalam kisah percintaan film pendek. Tuhan, semoga saat aku menegakkan kepalaku aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran. Kuangkat perlahan wajahku. Dan...

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Di SMA Konoha ini ada beberapa murid blacklist yang harus kau hindari."

"B-benarkah? Siapa d-dan kenapa?"

"Hinata. Kan aku sudah bilang mereka adalah murid blacklist. So, pasti mereka adalah seorang trouble maker."

" Iya-iya. Tapi, siapa mereka?"

" Pertama. Hyuuga Neji. Kau pasti tahu kan kenapa dan aku rasa kau tidak perlu takut secara dia kakakmu. Kedua, Nara Shikamaru. Mungkin dia kelihatan baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya dia adalah cracker handal yang pernah mengacau sistem keamanan sekolah, dan dia pernah juga menyebarkan virus ke laptop orang yang menghinanya serta guru-guru. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin tugasmu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan terakhir, Sabaku Gaara. Dia seorang pendiam yang sangat misterius. Dikabarkan dia adalah orang yang ringan tangan. Seorang murid pernah masuk rumah sakit karena menghinanya. Kalau kau tidak ingin celaka jangan sekali pun berhubungan dengannya. Mereka semua adalah kakak kelas kita. Ah, tapi ku rasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan statusmu sebagai adik seorang blakclist tidak mungkin mereka berani menggangumu."

.

.

.

.

Lingkar hitam di sekitar mata bermanik azure itu dengan tato 'ai' menghias dahinya dan juga rambut berwarna merah mencolok. Panda berwig merah. Bu-bukan, d-dia salah satu murid blacklist yang ringan tangan. D-dia Sabaku Gaara. Mungkin dewi fortuna tak berpihak sepenuhnya kepadaku. Setelah keberhasilanku mendapat izin ini aku harus menghadapi kesialan, bertemu dengan seorang blakclist. Bulu kudukku berdiri manakala mengingat kasus yang menyertai pria ini. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku lagi hendak meminta maaf dan kabur. Namun, saat aku mengangkat kepalaku lagi pria itu telah berlalu. Mungkin dia pergi saat pikiran dan hatiku tengah bergelayut tidak jelas. Aku memegang dadaku, menghela nafas lega. Harusnya aku tidak perlu setakut itu mengingat posisiku sebagai adik Hyuuga Neji yang ditakuti. Namun, kombinasi dari rasa kaget dan pikiran negatif yang langsung muncul memaksa rasa takut menyelimuti diriku. Ah, tapi sudahlah yang penting dia sudah pergi.

Mimikku seketika berubah menjadi riang. Akhirnya, aku bisa membeli buku limited edition dari author favoritku. Setelah 2 minggu aku menabung tuk membeli buku itu. Dengan sengaja ku sembunyikan buku itu di bagian rak buku pendidikan yang sangat jarang di datangi. Seingatku buku itu ku taruh di barisan paling belakang buku ini.

Tapi, tu-tunggu kenapa aku tidak menemukannya? Ku terus membolak-balik buku yang ada pada rak itu, tapi tetap tidak ada. Bukuku, di mana, DI MANA? Rasanya aku mau berteriak. Aku menutup wajahku dengan gusar. Lalu aku teringat dengan pria yang baru saja ku temui. Jangan-jangan? Aku segera berlari menuju kasir. Seingatku pria itu tadi membawa sebuah buku. Dan benar saja, dari balik rak di dekat kasir aku melihatnya membayar buku yang kuincar. Aku hanya bisa menggigit jari melihat buku itu di masukkan dalam plastik.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Berfikir Hinata berfikir. Ah, aku bisa bernegoisasi dengannya. Tapi, aku pasti tidak bisa ngomong mengingat penyakit gagapku yang sering muncul kalau gugup. Aduh, aku harus bagaimana? Aku bingung. Apa aku pinjam saja dengan membawa nama kak Neji? Sekali lagi ingat penyakit gagapmu Hinata. Sudahlah, tidak usah berfikir penyakitku yang terpenting datangi saja dulu pria itu daripada aku kehilangan novel itu. Yosh. Aku berbalik hendak mengejar pria itu tapi nihil. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mimik wajahku saat ini pasti sangat buruk. Aku menyesal tadi memunggunginya hanya untuk berfikir. Akhirnya, aku pulang dengan wajah lesu dan mendapat senyum kemenangan dari ayah dan kak Neji.

"Makanya, kan sudah kubilang kau itu harus di kawal. Jadinya begini kan," ucap Kak Neji sambil mencubit pipiku yang sedari tadi menggembung. Tanpa tahu apa yang membuatku kesal saat ini.

* * *

><p>"HINATA!" Sebuah teriakan mengagetkanku yang sedang menjatuhkan wajahku di atas meja. Dengan malas aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit menatap wanita berambut pirang yang terus menyebut namaku.<p>

"A-ada apa Ino-chan?" jawabku lesu.

"Hey kau kenapa? Aku dengar kau kemarin mendapat izin menikmati hari liburmu sendirian tapi kenapa kau lesu begini?" Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaannya, kemudian menegakkan tubuhku, dan menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"A-aku kehilangan buku incaranku." Dengan sedikit terisak aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Air mataku sedikit mengalir. Tak henti-hentinya aku memikirkan buku itu. Sudah ku datangi semua tempat penyewaan buku di Konoha ini tapi tak satu pun yang memunyai buku itu. Aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Hey.. hey.. Yamanaka apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

"Kau membuatnya menangis?"

"Hayo, kalau ketahuan Neji kau pasti mati. Hahaha."

Berbagai seruan untuk Ino-sahabatku menggema di setiap sudut kelas. Aku sedikit kasihan melihat Ino yang kalang kabut berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisanku. Konyol sekali ya aku menangis hanya untuk sebuah buku novel. Tapi mau di apakan lagi kalau kau sudah menjadi freak terhadap buku atau bahasa populernya kutu buku. Seperti seorang fansgirl yang menangis sedih karena idolanya membatalkan konsernya, begitulah aku.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku memberikan tumpuan pada kedua kakiku. Tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang marah-marah karena seruan teman-teman sekelas aku melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu kelas.

"HINATA! TOLONG AKU." Teriak Ino menghentikan langkahku. Aku berbalik dengan wajah yang sedang tidak absen dari kata suram.

"A-aku menangis b-bukan karena di ganggu I-ino teman-teman," akuku kemudian berbalik pergi. Suasana kelasku yang riang dan konyol tidak bisa menghiburku saat ini.

Mungkin tempat ini bisa sedikit menghiburku. Perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat di mana buku-buku tersusun dan terkumpul dengan rapi . Seperti biasa, aku selalu mampir di rak berisi novel. Ku telusuri tiap judul buku yang terpajang di rak itu. Ternyata anggapan tentang tempat ini bisa menghiburku salah. Semua buku yang ada telah aku baca. Aku menghela nafas berat. Atau aku membaca buku pelajaran saja ya? Hell no. Buku pelajaran hanya akan aku baca jika ada tugas atau ulangan.

"Seandainya ada yang memberikan novel itu. A-aku akan memberikan ci-ciuman pertamaku baik pria maupun wanita, " ucapku dengan sirat mata bersemengat dan kepalan tangan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku lesu. Dengan langkah terseret dan membungkuk aku berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan. Namun, sudut mataku menangkap sebuah siluet yang tidak asing.

Aku menghentikan langkahku mengarahkan pandanganku sepenuhnya ke arah siluet tersebut. Ku kucek mataku berkali-kali berusaha meyakinkan pandanganku. Aku yakin pupil mataku menjatuhkan objek pandanganku tepat di retina mataku tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tapi hatiku berusaha menolak apa yang dikirimakan mataku pada saraf otakku. Rambut merah itu, siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut merah itu selain Sabaku Gaara. Tak kusangka aku menemukan orang seperti dia bertengger di perpustakaan.

Tanpa sengaja pupil mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat ku kenal. Sampulnya, itu jelas sekali buku incaranku. Seakan terhipnotis kakiku berjalan mendekati buku yang terletak di atas meja tempat Sabaku Gaara meletakkan kepalanya, tidur. Tanganku yang sedari tadi berada di samping terlentang ke depan berusaha menggapai buku itu. Dan sekarang aku memegangnya, aku memegangnya. AKU MEMEGANGNYA! Mataku yang sedarti tadi meredup mengeluarkan berjuta-juta volt cahaya. Volt? Salah deh kayaknya tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memegang buku itu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Sekarang seakan dunia hanya milikku dan buku itu.

"Tak ku sangka gadis sepertimu menyukai novel misteri tentang psikopat ." Suara datar nan berat itu menginterupsi kebahagiaanku. Ku lirik Sabaku Gaara yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan kelopaknya masih tampak malas terbuka. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir, dia sangat keren dengan pose seperti itu. Dia kan juga terkenal sebagai salah satu pria terkeren di SMA Konoha.

"M-maaf." Sepatah kata itu meluncur seiring dengan kepergianku. Aku kabur, setelah mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipiku dan refleks menjatuhkan novel incaranku di depannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin kabur. Karena reputasi buruknya kah, atau jantungku yang tiba berdegup kencang. Ku akui semenjak kejadian di toko buku itu terkadang dia melintas dalam pikiranku.

Tapi itu tidak penting yang terpenting lagi-lagi aku melepaskan kesempatan emas. Kesempatan untuk meminjam novel itu. Sambil berlari ku pukul kepalaku perlahan, merutuki betapa bodohnya aku. Hinata Hyuuga kau memang lemah.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini saat aku membuka loker, aku dikagetkan sebuah surat berwarna biru yang terletak manis di dalamnya. Dan aku juga harus di kagetkan oleh pekikan keras dari Ino yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangku saat aku menatap bingung surat itu.<p>

"Kyaa, Hinata itu surat cinta!" teriaknya membuat semua pandangan mengarah padaku.

"A-aku tidak tahu. A-aku belum membukanya," ucapku menanggapi pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti seruan. Aku segera membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. Namun, dahiku mengernyit saat melihat hanya ada lembaran kosong.

"Kertas kosong?" seru Ino dengan tatapan bingung. Aku mengedikkan bahuku menanggapi seruannya, kemudian menyimpan kertas itu.

"Untuk apa kau menyimpannya? Itu kan hanya kertas kosong," ucap Ino sambil mengikutiku yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"I-ini sebuah trik."

"Trik?"

"I-iya. Dalam novel misteri sering sekali hal ini terjadi. Aku hanya perlu menyetrikannya atau memanaskannya. Kalau a-aku t-tidak salah, mungkin saja kertas ini ditulis dengan tinta air jeruk. M-makanya kertas itu terlihat bergelombang."

"A-aa.. aku ingat. Aku juga pernah menonton film yang memakai trik ini."

Darahku seakan memanas menghadapi situasi ini. Sebagai pecinta misteri, aku sangat ingin melewati hal-hal seperti ini. Surat dari orang yang misterius. Tidak selaras memang dengan penampilanku yang terkesan manis dan kalem tapi tidak ada yang melarang kan orang sepertiku menyukai misteri. Bahkan dari berbagai buku yang aku punya maupun baca kebanyakan adalah cerita tentang misteri.

"Hinata kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang ternyata masih saja mengikutiku.

"A-aku mau ke kantin. Menumpang u-untuk memanaskan kertas ini di atas kompor."

* * *

><p>Aku memandang kertas surat yang sudah ku panaskan tadi dengan tatapan bingung. Tulisannya memang sudah keluar tapi isi surat itu bukan lah berisi deretan huruf melainkan deretan angka.<p>

_5(2)8(2) 8(1)8(2)6(2)4(1)4(1)8(2) 5(2)2(1)8(2) 3(1)4(3) 2(1)8(1)2(1) 7(1) 7(4)3(2)7(1)8(2)5(3)2(1)6(2)4(1) 7(4)3(2)5(2)6(3)5(3)2(1)4(2)_

_4(1)2(1)2(1)7(3)2(1)_

Aku yakin ini adalah sebuah kode tapi bagaimana memecahkannya. Sejak pelajaran pertama hingga istirahat aku terus memikiran hal ini. Namun, tak juga aku kunjung menemukan jawaban. Aku menggaruk kepalaku gusar sambil menatap layar BB-ku, mungkin jika aku browsing aku bisa menemukan sesuatu. Ku ketik beberapa kalimat dalam search engine yang terdapat di aplikasi browsingku.

"Lihat nih hape antikku, ada senternya loh!"Teriakan pria berambut cepak coklat mengalihkan perhatianku dari handphoneku. Rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya yang mengganggu konsentrasiku. Namun, mataku melebar saat melihat handphonenya. Aku teringat pada komik detektif yang pernah ku baca.

"Ki-kiba-kun boleh gak a-aku pinjam handphonemu?" tanyaku setelah berada di dekatnya. Ku lihat dia sedikit terkesiap saat aku menegurnya. Namun, setelah itu ia nyengir memperlihatkan taring-taringnya.

"Wani piro," ucapnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku yakin dia sudah terpengaruhi oleh sebuah serial komedi dari Indonesia. Aku hanya bisa cengo melihatnya. Segera aku keluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakuku. Dan voila handphonenya sekarang berada di tanganku. Aku kira dia hanya bercanda dengan 'wani piro' tapi ternyata tidak. Rasa iba kulancarkan kepada Kiba. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai terkena virus guru ekonomi sekolahku, Kakuzu.

Ku coba mengetik dengan handphone jadul Kiba sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di kertas itu. Tak ku sangka pengirim surat ini begitu pintar membuat kode yang sesederhana ini menjadi sulit di temukan. Saat ini memang jarang sekali orang yang memakai handphone dengan keypad nomor seperti milik Kiba. Sekarang lagi jamannya handphone dengan keypad qwerty dan touchscreen. Sederet kalimat mulai muncul menjawab semua teka-teki ini.

"Ku tunggu kau di atap sepulang sekolah. Gaaara." Aku meneguk ludahku dengan paksa. Rasanya aku tidak ada menggetarkan pita suaraku namun kenapa suara hatiku terdengar?. Jangan-jangan. Aku memutar kepalaku patah-patah, dan hampir saja aku terjatuh saat melihat seorang pria yang nyengir tepat di belakangku. Dengan sigap ku masukkan uang di sakunya sebelum bibirnya mulai berucap.

* * *

><p>Aku menaiki anak tangga satu persatu secara perlahan. Entah kenapa aku sangat gugup menyadari seorang Sabaku Gaara hendak menemuiku di atas atap. Ku tatap pegangan pintu sebelum dengan perlahan ku membukanya. Dan di sana lah dia, pria berambut merah itu sedang berdiri membelakangiku, menatap langit.<p>

"K-kak Gaara." Ku lihat dia berbalik setelah mendengar suaraku memanggilnya. Aku menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya, mungkin karena sifat pemaluku terhadap orang asing. Aku tidak menyadarinya saat dia sudah berada tepat di depanku dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

"Ini." Suaranya mengusik pendengaranku bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sembari membolak-balik bungkusan itu.

"Benda yang kau inginkan," jawabnya dengan nada datar. "Buka saja."

Dengan perlahan ku buka bungkusan itu. Dan aku terkesiap saat melihat isinya. Itu adalah novel misteri limited edition yang dibuat oleh author favoritku, buku incaranku. Mataku berbinar-binar menatap buku itu kemudian pandanganku beralih ke Gaara yang menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

"T-tapi, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Lama ku tunggu jawabannya atas pertanyaanku. Hingga akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya berhenti tepat di sampingku.

"Jawabannya ada di sini. Besok temui aku lagi di sini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk di atas buku itu dan kemudian pergi membuatku menatap buku itu dengan heran. Namun hanya sesaat setelah kemudian darahku berdesir lagi menyadari misteri yang menghampiriku.

* * *

><p>Pipiku memanas setelah selesai membaca novel dan menguak misteri yang di berikan Sabaku Gaara. Rasanya aneh sekali saat kau membaca novel yang berkisah tentang psikopat yang hobi membunuh semua wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengannya tapi kau merona hebat. Bahkan jika ada kisah cintanya pun pasti akan menyesakkan bukan romantis.<p>

Sepulang sekolah setelah makan dan berganti baju aku segera masuk kamarku hendak membaca novel yang selama seminggu ini membuatku bertindak tak karuan. Sebelum aku membaca novel itu ketemukan sebuah kertas yang terselip di dalam novel itu. Dan lagi-lagi semuanya berisi angka. Tapi, aku tidak berfikir lama lagi seperti tadi. Aku yakin kode-kode itu berhubungan dengan novel itu. Dan benar saja angka-angka tersebut menunjukkan halaman, baris, dan kata yang harus ku catat karena itu adalah sebuah pesan. Dalam buku itu pun masih terlihat jelas bekas goresan pensil yang di hapus. Pesan itu lah yang membuatku merona hebat.

_Sudah sejak lama aku menaruh atensi terhadapmu. Berbagai referensi telah ku dapatkan demi mengungkap jati dirimu. Aku melihatmu pertama kali di perpustakaan. Aku menyukai bola matamu yang melebar saat menatap buku. Aku menyukai rona merah yang sering tergores di pipimu, kegugupan itu juga menarik. Kau juga sopan dan pintar. Dan aku harap kau mau jadi kekasihku._

Tak ku sangka dia menemukan kalimat manis seperti itu di dalam novel misteri. Walaupun hanya sebuah pesan pendek tapi tak menghalangi kawanan eritrosit menumpuk di pipiku. Ku benamkan wajahku di atas bantal. Ku putar-putar badanku di atas ranjang. Aku bingung apa yang harus ku katakan besok. APA? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya. Bahkan aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Aku hanya mengetahuinya lewat kabar burung yang sering muncul mengenainya. Bagaimana ini?

* * *

><p>"APA? SABAKU GAARA NEMBAK KAMU?" Pekikan keras Ino membuatku harus menjauhkan telinga dari sisi handphoneku. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat Ino tentang masalahku ini. Tidak mungkin aku membicarakan hal ini pada ayahku maupun kak Neji, bisa-bisa aku akan di sidang hingga larut malam.<p>

"I-iya. A-aku bingung harus m-menjawab apa."

"Aku juga ikut bingung. Dia tampan sih, akademiknya juga gak terlalu buruk, non-akademiknya sempurna, tapi reputasinya itu. Aku takut kau akan sengsara jika berpacaran dengannya."

"A-aku tahu. T-tapi selama ini kan k-kita hanya mengetahui t-tentangnya lewat g-gosip. S-siapa tahu dia t-tidak seburuk reputasinya."

"Aku mencium sesuatu nih. Jangan-jangan kau menaruh perasaan ya padanya? Kalau kau tidak suka kan kau tidak perlu ragu untuk menolaknya. Kalau pun dia berbuat jahat padamu kan masih ada Neji yang akan menolongmu. " Aku terkesiap saat mendengar penuturan Ino. Pipiku memanas seketika. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya setelah kejadian di toko buku itu sedikit banyak aku memikirkan tentang dirinya. Terkadang posenya yang keren di perpustakaan merasuk dalam lamunanku. Dan tentu saja, cara dia mengungkapkan perasaanya membuatku sedikit tertarik.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan segala kejadian dari awal aku bertemu Sabaku Gaara di toko buku hingga di perpustakaan pada Ino. Saat aku bercerita, tak ayal seruan tak percaya meluncur dari bibir Ino. Dan akhirnya setelah perbincangan panjang hingga larut malam itu menghasilkan sebuah keputusan.

"Lebih baik kau minta waktu saja kepadanya agar bisa mengenalnya ."

* * *

><p>Kegugupanku menjadi-jadi saat menyadari aku sudah berdiri di sini, di atas atap sekolah. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh pelosok atap, namun tak ku temukan sosoknya.<p>

1 menit..

3 menit..

5 menit..

Lama aku menunggu tapi dia tak kunjung datang. Aku menghela nafas berat. Mataku memanas sepertinya penyakit cengengku akan kambuh. Mungkinkah dia tidak serius dengan semua ini, atau dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku. Tapi apa motifnya? Aku dengar dia sekelas dengan kak Neji mungkin saja dia ada masalah dengan kak Neji.

10 menit

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Kak Neji pasti menungguku. Aku tadi hanya beralasan ingin ke toilet demi mendapat izin kak Neji mumpung dia juga masih ekskul. Ku arahkan langkahku menuju pintu atap. Air mata yang terbendung mengalir membentuk sebuah garis di pipiku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis, mungkin karena aku merasa di khianati.

'Braaak'

Sebuah bunyi gebrakan pintu menghentikan langkahku yang tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu atap. Sosok berambut merah itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah. Mataku melebar saat melihat wajahnya yang tampak geram. Ku mundurkan langkahku saat dia berjalan mendekatiku hingga sebuah dinding menghentikanku. Kedua tangannya mengurung tubuhku menutupi segala pergerakanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani melihat jadenya yang masih terlihat geram.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara Neji yang memaksaku bertarung dengannya. Sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa aku mendekati adik kesayanganya." Di ulurkan tangannya menuju daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku hingga mataku bertatapan dengannya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ibu jarinya menelusuri pipiku yang ku pastikan sudah memerah. "Kau menangis?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya lagi.

Tanganku kemudian bergerak memindahkan tangannya yang mengurungku kembali ke sisinya. Matanya yang terlihat mulai bersahabat membuat keberanianku muncul. Rasa takut yang sempat ku kecam karena tatapan geramnya tadi perlahan menghilang. Yang ku rasakan hanya rasa gugup dan dentuman jantung yang kian memacu.

"A-aku k-kira kau menipuku. Dan. M-m-maaf. A-aku masih b-butuh waktu untuk l-lebih m-m-mengenalmu," ucapku dengan terbata-bata dan suara pelan. Ku rasakan udara menipis saat aku berusaha mengatakannya. Aku takut dia akan marah dan bertindak labil. Aku menundukkan wajahku lagi, kebiasaan yang susah untuk ku ubah. Hening. Lama ku tunggu tindakannya selanjutnya.

"Hn." Gumamannya menginterupsi segala pikiranku yang berniat untuk kabur. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak datar saja, aku dengar dia memang irit ekspresi.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kau harus menepati janjimu dulu," ucapnya sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali yang sempat meregang karena aku melepas kurungannya.

"J-janji?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku, bingung. Seingatku aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa padanya. Ku lihat tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah handphone. Sesaat dia sibuk memencet tombol-tombol handphonenya hingga muncul sebuah suara dari speaker handphone tersebut.

"_Seandainya ada yang memberikan novel itu. A-aku akan memberikan ci-ciuman pertamaku baik pria maupun wanita. "_

Mataku kembali melebar mendengar suara yang muncul dari speaker itu. Aku ingat pernah mengatakannya di perpustakaan. Dan benar saja, saat itu dia juga berada di situ. Tapi, bukannya dia sedang tidur dan aku rasa jarak antara aku berdiri dengan tempatnya tidur itu jauh. Pipiku merona hebat saat dia mengulangi berkali-kali rekaman itu.

"Janji adalah utang," ucapnya datar setelah menyimpan kembali handphonenya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, menunduk, dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menciumnya.

Aku mengintip dari sela-sela tanganku melewati poniku. Ku lihat seringaian menghiasi wajahnya, membuatku semakin merasa seperti tenggelam dalam black hole. Aku malu. Dia masih saja berdiri di depanku menanti keputusanku atas janji yang semu itu.

Akhirnya setelah lama aku berfikir, menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas, mengatur kerja jantungku aku memberanikan diri berucap, " Tutup matamu."

Setelah memastikan dia telah menutup matanya rapat. Dengan sigap aku langsung mendaratkan bibirku di pipinya dan lari menuju pintu atap sekolah. Jantungku yang sejak awal memang tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang semakin berkontraksi dengan cepat karena aku berlari. Oh, Tuhan semoga setelah ini aku tidak matI. Dosaku masih banyak.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, setelah melewati malam tanpa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian di atap. Mungkin mataku sudah terlihat sama dengan mata Sabaku Gaara. Seketika pipiku kembali memerah saat namanya terlintas lagi di pikiranku.<p>

Ku buka lokerku dan lagi-lagi aku menemukan sebuah amplop. Apa amplop ini berisi misteri lagi? Aku membuka surat itu dengan malas. Ku ambil lembaran kertas yang ada di dalam amplop berwarna biru itu. Namun, surat itu tidak berisi deretan angka seperti waktu itu. Sebuah deretan kalimat normal yang di tulis dengan tinta merah.

_Terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunku kemarin. Jadi, kapan kita kencan? Kau bilang ingin mengenalku kan? Aku sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Neji. Aku akan mengirim pesan untukmu nanti malam._

_Sabaku Gaara._

Lama-lama mungkin aku akan terkena penyakit penggumpalan pada pembuluh darah. Lihat saja, darahku terus menumpuk di kedua pipiku. Bisa gak sih dia tidak mebuatku merona hebat seperti ini.

Setelah itu aku mengetahui bahwa Sabaku Gaara dan Kak Neji bersahabat. Ternyata sedikit banyak Gaara mengetahui tentang diriku dari Kak Neji. Beberapa kali Gaara mencoba mendekati namun selalu di gagalkan oleh Kak Neji. Dan akhirnya, dia memenangkan hatiku setelah 10 kali mengajak kencan.

FIN

A/N : Gaje. Aku gak tau sudah mau ngomong apa. Ini fict terinspirasi waktu saya muter-muter di gramedia dan menemukan di bagian rak novel isinya novel misteri semua. Aku Cuma mau ngucapin makasih aja sama kalian yang sudah membaca baik sekedar lewat maupun yang sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review. Konkrit di terima tapi kalo flame kagak.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
